Take the Shot
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: FMA AU: Homunculi rove Amestris feeding on unsuspecting humans. The Hawkeye family has hunted them for generations.Teenaged Riza Hawkeye and her father will have to teach Military Cadet Roy Mustang the ways of homunculi hunting after his foster brother Maes Hughes is attacked by one of these monsters. Will Roy have what it takes to hunt monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW AU!**

 **Thanks to my beta ClosetedOtakus24! Thanks for all your help! Enjoy all!**

Maes rubbed the lenses of his glasses clean before putting them back on and opening the apartment door. Inside was his brother Roy, sitting over a pile of torn open letters.

"Every single application, rejected," Roy snarled without waiting for Maes to ask why he was so angry.

"All of them?" Maes found that hard to believe.

"Screw college!" Roy said throwing himself onto the couch. He closed his charcoal colored eyes and chuckled. "Guess foster kids like us don't get to be real people, ever."

"That's not true." Maes' green eyes darkened as he sat next to the other teen. "We just graduated. Maybe someone will be willing to offer us some other scholarships later." His usually exuberant voice was quiet, but hopeful.

"Do you hear yourself?!" Roy asked sitting up. He looked at him and shook his head vigorously, causing the black fringe of hair hanging in his eyes to sway side to side. "Without a scholarship or someone to pay for us, we aren't getting out of this place. Not in the least."

"If not college then we'll work."

"We already work Maes! We don't even have enough money to pay the rent this month."

"WHAT?!" Maes asked in shock.

"Yeah. When I got sick last week I was forced to go home for the night and the next morning that prick of a boss told me to stay away. Asshole doesn't want to get sick."

"So we're doomed," Maes said miserably.

Suddenly, Roy started laughing. First it was a mere, quiet chuckle, then, it became full out maniacal cackling. Maes stared at him, wondering if the other teen had finally lost his mind.

"Roy?"

"We're so SOL right now! I bet the military wouldn't even take us!"

"That's a great idea Roy!" Maes yelled jumping to his feet. "We'll become soldiers and when we've served our time we can go back to being average Joes."

"And how will that help us out?" Roy demanded.

"With a little rank and service on our resumes, we'd have no trouble with job hunting. Hey, bet we could get military scholarships if we tried."

Roy frowned in thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That useless brain of yours may have just had a decent idea for once," He said, opening his eyes. Maes grinned. No longer were his foster brother's eyes despodent, now they had the fire he was familiar with.

"We should go down to the recruiting office now."

"Too late, first thing tomorrow morning." Roy suggested.

"You'll sleep in!" Maes protested.

"I want to sleep one last morning away! We'll be up before dawn when we get shipped off to boot camp."

"Good point."

"That's why I'm the brains of this outfit." Roy boasted as he stood and headed to the kitchen. "FFYS on dinner."

"You suck! It's your turn to cook!" Maes exclaimed.

"Sorry." There was no sincerity with that apology. "I don't do the whole housewife thing."

"Men can cook too y'know. Famous chefs around Amestris consists of both men and women," Maes argued.

"I don't care," Roy responded while grabbing a box of cookies from the cabinet.

"Whatever you lazy SOB."

"HEY!"

"You know you are and so am I." Maes reminded him with a smirk.

The two had been stuck in a foster home together for the formative years of their lives. Instead of splitting when they were old enough, the two left the very nice couple they had lived with together.

Neither of them knew their real parents. Roy knew he'd been given up by a female companion who didn't have the time to waste on a child, and Maes was pretty sure his mother had dumped him off after deciding he was too much work.

The two fell upon the cookies as they shared a dry laugh.

"Remind me to put that on my next application," Roy said sarcastically. "I'm sure they'll LOVE IT!."

"With a note that says you totally don't give a crap?"

"Something like that," Roy said with a smirk.

They turned on the television, easily avoiding the news and flipping to some corny action film. "Do you believe that guy? He's starred as the same character for seven movies. You think he'd have died by now," Maes complained.

"Nah, jerks like him get to live forever as part of their punishment for never being nice," Roy said with a lazy wave of his hand. "It's like some action film rule that NO DIRECTOR dares to break."

The two were silent, then shared another laugh with each other.

* * *

On the far side of the same town, a blond man was busy watching a couple through binocluars from the roof of an empty parking garage. He didn't care for the pretty brunette clinging to the man's arm. The subject of his observation had long dark hair, a thin frame, and looked pathetically weak.

It was dark that night, with only a handful of streetlights glowing. The pre-autumn air was chilly, but not uncomfortable to the pair of shadowed figures barely silhouetted by the sliver moon hanging in the sky.

The man watching the couple knew otherwise. He turned to the blonde short haired teenager next to him. "Riza, hand me that rifle."

"Here you go dad," The girl handed him a shiny black sniper rifle [with an expensive scope] to the man.

"This one's in for a rude awakening."

"If the gilfriend doesn't get in the way we'll have a clean victory," Riza said, pulling her own rifle up. "Ready when you are."

"Target acquired." Berthold Hawkeye told his daughter. Simultaneously, they both readied their fingers on the triggers. They tensed, holding in their breaths. The two were completely focused on the targets.

Berthold let a small smile form on his lips. "Fire," He whispered as he squeezed the trigger. Riza followed suit waiting three seconds and firing exactly where she had been waiting for the target to fall.

The man they were targeting fell backwards as his head was pierced by the hollow tip round. The girl screamed and ran for it, probably certain that he was already dead.

Riza's shot came in his chest as he lay there. For a minute there was nothing but silence. Then, the body crackled with bright energy around the bullet wounds. After a few more seconds he was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Again!" Berthold ordered.

"Yes sir," Riza said as she fired again. Her father joined her and the two took turns shooting the target.

They managed to empty both clips before the sirens blared in the distance. Berthold shouldered his rifle, grabbed Riza's hand, and took off towards the garage exit. They were far enough away for the authorities to take a while before they even thought to check the garage.

"Damn it." Riza'd been looking so forward to seeing that thing die for good.

"We'll take care of it," Her father assured her. "It will seek out young people."

"So watch for teens or young adults with absolutely no clear connections to anyone?" Riza asked.

"Yes, and for them in a group, maybe a roving gang or pair of good for nothing friends," Berthold added.

"I'll keep my eyes out," His daughter replied as they reached the bottom of the garage and turned onto the alleyway. Quietly they hurried down a few streets until they had a chance to place the guns in a large breifcase. Once their weapons were hidden they took to the open street, walking around the action as an ambulance came to a halt near the target.

"I do so hate to let a Homunculus go like this," Berthold murmured as he walked away from the action. He probably could have found a way to finish it off right then and there, but he dare not risk his daughter being caught.

The two vanished into a gathered crowd, weaving their way through the onlookers as they hurried away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Recruiting Officer Jean Havoc looked up when the door to his office opened. "Sir, we have two young men here that would like to enlist," His secretary said as she entered the room.

"Send them in," Havoc replied, eyeing the dark haired woman briefly.

"Yes Sir," She nodded, then she turned and gave him a nice clean shot of her tight backside.

He was thinking about the woman's curves when two dark haired young men stepped into his office and stood awkwardly before the soldier. "Have a seat boys," Havoc said, shoving his lewd desires to the back of his mind.

They each took a seat and glanced at each other. The two didn't look quite like they were related, but they behaved like brothers did. They moved, almost synchronized, as they sat, but he noticed little differences. The one with glasses sat down with a more relaxed posture and wasn't afraid of meeting his gaze.

The other one was stiff in the folding metal chair, the hair in his face allowing him to keep from making eye contact.

"So what can I do for you?" Havoc put a friendly smile on.

"We'd like to enlist," Maes said.

'You mean sign the next four years of our lives away,' Roy thought sarcastically.

"Alright then. I'll need your names to do a quick records search," Havoc replied, pulling the phone on his desk closer to him.

"Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes," Roy provided quietly.

"Funny, I would have thought you two were brothers," Havoc admitted. They seemed to be awfully close for just friends.

"We are," Maes said. "Of a sort."

"We were raised by the same foster parents," Roy briefly explained. He didn't feel like listening to Maes explain how they'd agreed to always be brothers, and he was pretty sure this Recruiter Havoc didn't have the time to waste with silly stories anyways.

"That explains it," Havoc said as he dialed a number.

Roy and Maes shared a look. No pity? Roy was surprised. No one ever heard they were orhpans and just shrugged it off. They always had to say some sappy insincere apology for two kids they didn't even give a damn about.

Havoc gave the names to someone on the other end. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for the person he called to respond. The officer watched the two halfheartedly as his mind roved back to the opposite sex, and then back to the enlistment when the feminine voice returned.

Roy watched nervously as he set the phone back on its cradle. "Well, looks like you're both clear," Havoc announced. He almost laughed when both sets of eyes on him brightened with relief.

"Next question," Havoc began a serious gleam in his blue eyes. "Why do you want to join the military?"

Both boys had been expecting the question but neither was sure how to respond. They couldn't just say they needed a quick boost in social status. Nor could they say they didn't care.

"Because we want a purpose," Roy simply replied. It wasn't a lie either. He'd spent hours thinking about this crazy idea and the more he had questioned it the more he was resolved to go through with it. How many nights had he lied in bed awake trying to figure out who he was? He knew his brother was guilty of the same.

The two knew it was quite possibly the most annoying and unforgiving question a foster child could be asked. Not knowing your parents could make it awfully hard to know yourself. You didn't have someone you looked like to base your appearance off of, and you certainly didn't have a personality gauge to decide who you were most like.

Perhaps they could find some sort of greater calling by becoming soldiers. It could even become a career for them and maybe one day they would be officers fighting to protect their home.

Havoc smiled genuinely. "That's the least popular answer I get."

The two wondered if it was the wrong answer.

"Everyone who comes seeking to enlist and says they need or want a purpose end up being rather successful," Havoc began. "Two smart guys like you will probably have a lot of opporunity to become greater than you are now."

Maes relaxed even more. This was going to be better than he had imagined. 'See Roy? I knew I had a brilliant idea!'

"You mean people join for other reasons?" Roy asked curiously. Maes almost called him out, but knew better. Roy was a strategist like no other. The guy could turn their own enemies into allies with a few well planned phrases and actions.

"Mostly glory," Havoc replied sadly. "People think a uniform and a rank are the fastest way to becoming someone important."

Roy nodded thoughtfully. He would just have to watch out for those kind of people at boot camp. He was sure they would be easy to identify. Someone loud and proud who cared only about how many people knew he was a soldier definitely fit the description.

Maes watched the other teen in curiousity. Was he scoping for potential enemies when they were shipped off? Or was he gleaning as much information as possible to use in the occasion of trouble? Most likely, he was going to use it for both.

"Let's get the annoying stuff out of the way," The blond man said as he pulled out two stacks of paperwork. Roy visibly pailed at the sheets. He hated filling anything out. Meanwhile, Maes cracked his knuckle in anticipation.

Havoc chuckled at the two. It was obvious they were complete opposites in a lot of ways. He'd have to make sure he sent them together. Usually 'family' was traditionally separated. But since they were brothers by a pact of their own freewill rather than blood, he didn't think it would matter. Besides, they like they were stronger as a pair than on their own.

* * *

Riza spent all morning watching the world from the computers her father kept running at all times. He'd tapped into a lot of secret feeds over the years and built up an impressive network. That's how they hunted the damned Homunculi.

Homunculi. The word alone sent shivers down Riza's spine. They were creatures that had no known origin, they just existed in Amestris and as far as she knew, they didn't have families or grow up from children. She also knew that they used humans to keep up their seemingly immortal lives.

By consuming the souls of humans the monsters extended their own lives. It was common knowledge to the Hawkeye family that you had to kill a homunculus enough times to drain away the life energy of every soul it had feasted on. Really old ones were sometimes easy to kill, taking only a dozen or so shots to the head and heart. Others like the one from last night were soul collectors that built up ridiculous amounts of human life and just continued to ensnare unsuspecting people.

Riza's eyes roved the screens in a pattern. She could always rewind if she missed something. "Where are you?" Riza whispered under her breath.

"Right here Riza," Berthold came up behind his daughter with a mug of coffee that he offered to her. She took it.

"Thanks, but I didn't mean you. I was talking about our target," She admitted. Riza had never been an impatient person with her father. She didn't want him to think she was becoming that way either.

"I figured, but I still needed to announce myself nonetheless," Her father said smiling. His long hair was pulled back out of his eyes if only so he could see better. "So, no signs yet?"

"I've been paying extra attention to the alleys and red light districts, but it looks like it's hiding for now."

"Wise creature," Her father said offhandedly. "We'll catch it when it finally decides it's safe to come out."

"What if it has humans in captivity and is feeding off of them?" Riza asked, her voice wavering in disgust.

"I'm afraid we don't know it's location. Until we find where it nests, we aren't able to see if there is such a horror going on."

Riza gripped the handle of her coffee mug tightly. It made her sick the way those things could enjoy killing people by turning their souls into energy. Riza had once seen a homunculus kiss a human. It wasn't a kiss though. The monster had effectively removed the human's soul, and simply deposited the now lifeless body on the ground and left it for someone to find.

That was the first time she had fired without her father's permission. She was successful in killing it, but for a week she remembered how until it walked away, she had just watched it take a life first. Not that she'd had a clear shot then, but it still made her angry to feel so useless.

"Relax, Riza," Her father said gently. "I'll watch for a while, you go rest up. We'll do some proper scouting tonight to see if we can discern it's hidng place."

Riza nodded with anticipation before rising from the leather chair and walking towards the closed door. For her, action was always better than doing nothing. And a proper hunt for Homunculi was an excellent way to keep from sitting idle.

"I'll see you in a little while," She said before closing the door. She didn't wait for a reponse because she knew there wasn't going to be one.

Berthold was already glued to the screens as she had just been. Ever so diligent, her father never gave up the hunting of Homunculi. He'd sworn an oath to hunt the damned things until he died.

Riza was approaching the age where her father would allow her to take the same oath. Until that day she could either hunt or choose a life of ease. Riza scoffed at the idea of living peacefully when so many people were suffering. A human soul didn't shatter when it was consumed. It lived on, trapped within the monster.

For Riza, it wasn't just about killing monsters, it was about setting the imprisoned human souls free.

Every time she did this she felt a small amount of joy. Her work wasn't about hatred or prejudice, it was about saving people both still alive and already lost. Either way, a dead Homunculus was better than letting one live.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door and looked at the small but comforting surroundings. Her bed and dresser were where they had always been. The curtains over her window were a cheerful shade of blue and closed tightly to keep the room dark. She shut the door and sighed triedly.

Homunculi hunting was a latenight activity, so she often slept through the middle of the afternoon.

She took off her jacket and boots. These she tossed at the chair in front of her desk. She undid the armored vest she wore then took off the black athletic shirt underneath. Her fingers undid the belt on her cargo pants and they fell to her ankles.

In just her bra, underwear, and a short sleeved shirt, she crawled under the blue and brown covers of her bed. She leaned toward the lamp at her right and flicked the switch. The room went dark and she closed her eyes.

Having been trained to deal with the sights of fighting monsters, she was easily sound asleep. Her home was safe, and it always had been. Her father was a wise man and the dogs he kept were not just pets, they were trained to attack anyone that Riza or her father did not invite in.

* * *

Maes and Roy left the recruiting office with the goofiest of grins on their faces. "How many forms did we fill?" Roy asked.

"Dunno. Quite a few," Maes replied.

"Well, my hand hurts," Roy complained childishly.

"Mine does too, but you don't hear me complaining."

"Whatever."

"Want to celebrate?" Maes suggested.

"Sure," Roy looked at him, waiting for the suggested form of merry making.

"How about we go out for pizza and invite what few friends we have to say goodbye?"

"Lame!" Roy shouted, walking again. "Why don't we go eat pizza and then trick some morons into a game of pool?"

"What is it with you and manipulating people?" Maes asked.

"I just like watching people squirm," Roy admitted a gleam in his otherwise dark eyes.

"Sometimes you scare even me," Maes admitted, not looking into his brother's eyes.

"I know," Roy said proudly. "It's always good to keep fear in your repitior." He said.

"You sound like you have years of fighting already under your belt," Maes teased.

"I do. Just street fighting, not military fighting."

"I don't know which is worse," Maes said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"If you becoming a soldier is worse than you staying here and living on the streets," Maes answered.

"Hm, that's a good question. Let me know when you've decided on an answer."

The two started walking once again. Roy slouched as they passed the real street kids. He didn't look up and he certainly didn't say a word to them. He knew better than to start fights with these hooligans. And not because he would lose, but because he knew how much fun he had kicking their sorry arses.

Maes followed suit, and the two were silent as they passed. Whispers started until someone dropped a name.

"That's Roy Mustang?" Someone asked, their voice raising.

"SSHH! You want him to come over here?"

Roy smirked. Even the toughest of the tough could learn to fear the proper people. Maes shook his head when he caught a glimpse of the look. He much preferred to let things go and not start fights.

They stopped at a pool hall and entered. Roy grinned as he scanned the room for inexperienced players. Maes sighed, "I'll get the pizza, you go look like a moron."

Roy nodded and headed for an empty table. He eyed a group of older men playing a good game. Roy channeled his focus and as he went to 'practice', he completely missed the group of balls. Maes arrived, faking a laugh.

"You still suck," He said as he took a cue to 'show' Roy how to break. This went on for a few minutes. Roy would fail miserably, and Maes would show him the proper way to do it.

"Ten bucks," A big burly guy growled.

The boys looked up at him. "Pardon?" Maes asked politely.

"Ten bucks says your friend can't even hit one ball."

"Hey! I can hit one!" Roy said in mock outrage.

"You willin' to wager on that punk?"

Roy nodded forcing the smile to stay burried under a mask of annoyance. Maes held a ten up and set it on the rim of the table. The guy did the same.

Some people gathered to watch. Pool halls were notorious for wagers like this, and sometimes even the most skilled at shooting pool were no match for a crafty shark. Especially a shark who was already ten moves ahead of his opponent.

The man broke the set and the real fun began.


	3. Chapter 3

Riza woke to her father knocking on her bedroom door. "One hour!" He called before his footsteps faded away.

Riza climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats over her hips. She grabbed a few items of clohing from her closet, then quickstepped across the hall to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, letting steam rise as she set the hangers on a hook and pulled a towel from the cupboard.

She stripped quickly before jumping right into the shower. Warm water cascaded over her head and shoulders. She basked in the warm flow for a brief moment and began with the shampoo. She scrubbed at her blonde locks quickly, creating a foamy kind of hat before rinsing it away.

Running a bar of soap over her skin she gave herself a good scrub and then a quick shave of her armpits before turning the water off and jumping out. She dressed quickly with practiced movements.

She flicked her bathroom fan on and dried her hair with the towel. As the moisture faded she inspected her appearance. Some one might have found her pretty if she gave herself the time to add a little makeup and focus on her figure.

Surprisingly, she had a rather nice hourglass shape. Her chest was ample enough to entice men had she worn something that accentuated that feature. She never did though. Her clothes were based on practicality and necessity. Everything had to have a proper number of pockets, cargo pants for running, or any other action she would perform, boots with no laces to protect her feet from any kind of obstacle, tight shirts that held her breasts in place, an armored vest in case the combat became intimate, and finally a black jacket to help her meld with the shadows and keep the night's chill at bay.

This wasn't just an outfit to her. It was part of her gear, just a layer of protection to keep her going. Her father dressed similarly.

Next, she combed her hair quickly, letting her bangs sweep to the left side. Upon inspection she found her appearance satisfactory and nodded to herself.

Properly dressed, she went down stairs to find a note on the oven in the kitchen. It simply read: "eat up." Riza opened it to find a plate warming. On the plate was an omelete and fried potatoes. Riza smiled at the food her father prepared, for one who was constantly busy with his calling, he always found time to cook a good meal.

Berthold Hawkeye always enjoyed having breakfast for dinner. The omelete was full of ham, bacon, onions, cheddar, and peppers, just the way Riza liked it.

For the omelete, she ate slowly, knowing she had plenty of time to enjoy the food.

Her father appeared at the hall and she gave him an appreciative smile. "Good?" He asked.

"Yes," Riza nodded. Without a word, he poured her a glass of juice and handed it to her. "Thank you," Riza said before taking a long swallow.

"Best to eat right before we go out," Her father said wisely. He always seemed to have a good reason for everything he did. Even things Riza hadn't understood were explained with logic and knowledge that reached insanely shocking depths.

"We've got a hit on a possible hideout on the eastern sector," Berthold said when Riza had set her fork down.

"Finally?" Riza had been hoping for this opportunity.

"We're going as soon as we're armed."

Riza was out of her seat instantly and speed walking down the hall towards the 'ready room'. It was a whole room devoted to weapons and gear used in fighting Homunculi. He chuckled as he followed after her. "Don't be so eager for battle Riza."

"It's not the battle Dad, it's the prospect of ending future pain and turmoil. And it's also the fact that the souls of whoever it's consumed will be free to rest in peace," She called back from the door of the makeshift armory.

She entered in and went to a wall of clean ready to use guns. Her father stood beside her as they surveyed the vast choices before them.

"That one," Riza said pointing to her favorite rifle. It was an older rifle with a lot of wear and tear on the butt. She picked it up off the hooks and felt it. "Yes, this one will do."

Berthold grabbed a newer rifle and put the strap over his shoulder. "Let's get this done."

"Right behind you."

They grabbed a few handguns, ammo, vision equipment, and other similar tools before leaving the house to do what needed doing.

Riza frowned at the cool chill of the twilight air. "I hope it warms up soon," She murmured.

"They said it'll be a few more weeks of cold," Her father replied.

"All the more reason to get this done quickly." Riza hated hunting during the winter and early spring before it warmed up. There was something about standing around in the cold for hours that made her feel like she would rather not shoot inhuman monsters. If they killed this one tonight, then they would have to scout for another target and could maybe sit the rest of the cold out.

"So where are we headed?" She asked trying not to think about cold nights.

"The old part of town where there are all those apartments. It likes to be near it's prey," Berthold said quietly. The disgust for Homunculi couldn't be contained no matter how hard he tried. "If we can corner it, we'll be fine, if it escapes and starts draining bystanders, then we will be in trouble."

"Understood," Riza replied with a nod.

* * *

Roy and Maes stepped out of the pool hall, grinning mischevously. "How much?" Roy asked.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars," Maes announced proudly. He wiggled his eyebrows as he stuffed the money in his pants pocket. "That'll just hold us 'til boot camp."

"Good, 'cause after that we won't need to worry." Roy was beginning to like the idea of joining the military more and more. He pulled his thick jacket tighter around his neck and looked up at the darkening sky. "Won't it be something to see their faces when we tell them?" He asked.

"Oh, they'll die of shock," Maes agreed. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "If 'mom' doesn't have a heart attack first, then we'll never hear the end of her laughter."

Roy made a face. "Ugh I can't stand the way she laughs at us," He shuddered. "She may not mean anything by it-"

"But it sure makes us feel small and insecure," Maes finished the thought and they chuckled knowingly.

Walking along the darkening streets, Roy and Maes wondered what it was going to be like when they shipped off next week.

Roy had a feeling it was going to be hard work and a lot yelling. He figured they would have to learn to keep from firing back when someone shouted an order at them. Maes imagined they would be like the movies. Where soldiers were instantly brothers and the food wasn't all that bad. He knew it would suck, but he believed in the mythical silver lining.

They arrived at the apartment to only silence.

This was far worse than any surprise visit. It had been months sine they had moved out, and their foster parents had not visited once.

Roy chucked it up to the fact that he and Maes were destined to be alone. Hopefully, a stint in the military would be the event that broke whatever curse hung over them. They crashed onto the couch, neither wanting to do anything or worry about anything.

After a while, Roy stumbled off to bed, exhausted and ready to let sleep carry him away. Maes remained awake, watching television.

News flashed at eleven and the scene of a police car with lights flashing made him listen. "The body was found at nine pm tonight. No one knows if it is a homicide or if the victim died of natural causes. Police are still trying to piece together what happened."

The image changed to some local business. "And on a happier note the local Tidal Wave Salon has offered its first ever 'Give the homeless a shave day.'"

Maes sighed at the ridiculousness of that phrase and went to bed. He passed by the door to his brother's room an wondered if their decision to join the military was rash, or if it were their only ticket out of a one way life.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Riza and her father were outside of an apartment. They crept quietly forward, eager to smoke out their prey. The Homunculus had to be close by, she could feel it in her bones and gut.

They crept towards the door of the ground level unit, ready for the monster to spring out and attack them. When Berthold's hand fell on the knob and twisted it open, they were both ready for action. But the door opened harmlessly.

Riza's grip tightened around the familiar steel of her gun. She took even, steady breaths and kept her thoughts focused on the moment. The place was relatively normal. They always were. Homunculi only ever revealed how inhuman they were when they consumed souls or used their unique strengths in battle.

Deeper in the pair went. Berthold lead the way, not wanting anything to touch his daughter. He kept the pair of pistols he held in his hands out in front, ready to fire at the slightest movement.

The hall was empty, and so was the single bedroom. Perhaps this was not the hideout of a disgusting monster. Everything was perfectly decorated. The place was clean and carried no scent of decay in the air.

Without so much as a word, they took sides around the bathroom door. Berthold slammed the door open, only to find a puppy cowering in the corner. At first they thought this was definitely the wrong place.

"Did we get the wrong apartment?" Riza asked giving the dog a side glance.

"No, this is the place," Her father assured her.

"Then where is the Homunculus?" She asked in agitation. She wanted to be done with it. Kill it and let the world be one less monster closer to peace. Then she felt a shudder as a new voice spoke up.

"Stupid girl. I've been here the whole time." It was slightly masculine with an eery haunting lilt to it. Like a hundred voices speaking so perfectly in unison, that you almost can't hear them. The two looked aorund in bewilderment. Where was it?

"Behind you!" The voice chided.

Riza and her father turned to look at the puppy. Riza's brown eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. She lifted her gun and took aim in an instant. Her heart beating madly and her eyes alight with fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza and her father paled as the dog transformed into the Homunculus they had been fighting.

"You humans thought coming into my home would be a good idea. Now you fools are going to become fuel for my desires!"

Berthold Hawkeye wasted no time in pounding the monster with bullet after bullet. He fired repetatively, until it clicked empty. While he began to reload, his daughter took her turn blasting through the creature's brains with her rifle. After every shot, she would wait until the thing was nearly healed, and then fire again.

Her father rejoined the attack, and she took her turn to reload.

The Homunculus screamed in pain and fury. It made a mad dash between them, something striking Riza's head as it passed. She stumbled back and her father looked at her. "You ok?" He asked with concern. She nodded.

They followed the damned creature as it ran out of the building and into the night. It was going to look for prey, they assumed.

Berthold dashed forward, proving that even at his age, he was still a formidable foe. The monster was tired too. It was moving at a pace too slow for it to have much energy left. Riza was on her father's heels, eager to kill the thing.

It ran into an open area, and she dropped to her knees. When taking a stance, her sights locked onto it.

"No Riza!" Her father shouted as a child ran right through her line of sight. She cursed at the crowd seeming to come out of nowhere, and the Homunculus grinned, while Berthold took chase, this time, a knife in his hand.

Riza rose and followed, shouldering her gun as people looked at her curiously. She kept her eyes on where she was going, and followed her father into an alleyway.

Berthold was behind it, knife poised for a throw. The Homunculus held a child (The very one that ran passed Riza) in a warm embrace. "Make a move and I kiss her," It said. The little girl was so scared. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry," Berthold said to the child. "Very well, monster, I won't attack."

Riza remained silent. The thing couldn't see her, and unless it had heard her approach, it was unaware of her presence.

"Good," It said, pulling the girl closer, a grin taking place on his features. "Now watch what I can do."

Riza's draw was faster than her father's, and the monster released the child as it's back bone was shattered.

"That hurts!" It yelled indignantly.

"It was supposed to!" Riza snapped through her teeth.

"Run!" Berthold told the child. And run the little girl did. As fast as she could.

Riza and her father closed the gap between it and themselves. "So, monster, any last words?" Berthold asked.

"How about, you let me go?" It suggested.

"How about, I blast your brains to bits until they stop growing back?" Riza hissed.

It looked at her and blinked. "Such a violent thought, and to hear it come out of a pretty girl's pretty mouth, too." It's violet eyes tried to meet hers, but Riza kept her glance constantly moving.

"I have a duty to uphold. Is it violence when I save the lives of the innocent?" Riza asked.

"Are you prepared to die?" Berthold asked it.

"Never!" It screamed, transforming into a huge dog and knocking them over with a single brief strike of it's long tail.

"Take this," Riza growled as she fired her handguns into it. After a few moments, it quit healing. Then it twitched, and stilled.

"Damn you humans…" It whined in agony.

"Let's finish it now," She said, ready to fire one more shot. But then, sirens in the distance made her pause.

"We must go now," Her father urged.

"But if we run, it will only get away and kill more people!" Riza cried back. Berthold turned, and shot the thing in the head three times.

"That should do the trick." But as they were about to run, a police officer appeared, gun in hand, and he knelt at the Homunculus' side.

"Are you alright, young man?"

The dying monster grinned oh so hideously. "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Riza screamed at the officer. But, it was too late. The officer was grabbed by the Homunculus, and the bastard of a monster presssed his lips against its.

The officer twitched and shuddered as his soul was sucked out of his being. The homunculus healed as it absorbed the poor man's very existence. The body jolted one final time before turning snow white as the last of its soul was consumed. The Homunculus dropped the corpse carelessly to the ground (As if throwing away a piece of trash), then turned and grinned at them.

"How do you like that?" It struck out at them, but the father and daughter were already firing again. This time, the beast transformed into a small cat, and leapt away from them. It climbed onto a pile of crates and jumped a brick wall, disappearing from Berthold and Riza's sight.

"Damn it!" Riza kicked a trashcan, she was filled with complete anger and guilt. "I let another person die," She whispered, her eyes watering. A few tears fell for the officer she had never even known until seeing him die before her eyes. Her father approached her gently, but she turned to the body and knelt beside it. She'd failed again, and her soul was crushed by this thought. Another person lay dead, when she could have prevented their death in the first place. This was her fault, and her burden. She had to kill it now. Right this minute.

"Forgive me please," She murmured to the corpse. "I can't do anything for you now, except give you eternal peace. I WILL destroy your murderer. I promise you. It shall not take the life of another human, so long as I live." She wiped the moisture from her face. Her brown eyes were focused and clear as she stood up and checked her guns.

"I can't let it go on," She told her father in a demanding tone. Berthold knew she would never ever give up the fight until it was over. That thought filled him with worry, but also pride. He nodded, and Riza led the way, searching for signs of the Homunculus' escape.

* * *

Roy awoke to the sound of a cat mewing outside his window. He glared at the black and white animal. "Leave me the hell alone! I hate you, damn cats!"

He rose just enough to shut the curtains, and then climbed back under the covers of his bed. He mumbled something about how much better dogs were, and then shut his eyes tight. HE was expecting the cat to call again, but only silence greeted him, and it made him relax. The darkness enveloped him and he welcomed it, having never been afraid of the dark.

In a matter of minutes, he was beginning to drift off to a deep sleep. That was until he heard something like scraping against his window.

The sound caused a shiver to crawl down his spine. He felt it in his manhood, and realized something was wrong. He rose, reaching for the knife under his pillow. He brandished the weapon before sidestepping to the door while watching the window. His gut tugged at him with the instinct to run.

Turning the knob of his door slowly, Roy steeled himself for a break in. He pushed the door open a ways and then called in a soft voice, "Maes! Hey, Maes! There's trouble, wake up!" He knew his brother left the door cracked out of habit and hoped the idiot could hear him.

The scratching on the window grew louder, and Roy winced as it squealed with the pressure being applied to it.

Wishing he had a gun instead of a knfe, the young man waited for something to happen. Sounds from the outside of his room made him feel secure, but only a little. "Roy?"

"Something's at my window and trying to get in!" Roy kept his voice low, but his tone urgent. Maes' footsteps approached him. He appeared with pushknives in each hand, and his glasses perched slightly crooked on his nose.

Maes flicked on the light as he entered, and the two watched the window as they took either side of the door. Roy and Maes made eye contact. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I thought it was a cat but-" Another horribly high pitched squeak made them grimace. "It's trying to get in, whatever it is."

"We'll stop it. Consider this a test if we're good enough to be soldiers." His brother whispered.

"Damn this!" Roy stood up, far too impatient to wait for the right time any longer. He wasn't going to let whoever was trying to break into his apartment get in, he was ready to take the situation into his own hands.

Maes watched the scene, keeping an eye on Roy. He would protect him from whatever was attempting to get in, he would. He wished Roy would have just called the police, but why didn't he? Because they didn't trust the fuzz in the first place. They were used to being looked down on by the police, and who knew if they would even help the two out?

If they got there, it would still be far too late, Maes assumed. So he took a deep breath, and hoped his brother was wrong, and it was just some cat scratching at the window.

When Roy pulled open the curtains, he fell back, a scream dying in his throat at the thing before him. On the other side of the window was a beastly creature that looked like a scaled dog with a tuft of long, stringy hair on its head.

The long sharp claws of its front paw were what scratched into the glass, and now Roy could see the cracks in his window. Any moment now, the glass would give and that thing would be in his bedroom.

As he stumbled back in surprise, the creature grinned at him. It literally spread it's lips across its toothy maw, revealing rather human looking teeth.

"OH MY GOD!" Maes breathed in shock. This-this couldn't be real, he told himself. What the hell was it? Maes had never seen any other being like it. He wasn't even sure if ever saw any RECORD of a THING like that existing. Maes had once read every, and I mean every, zoology book in the local library as a child. He knew this was no ordinary animal. It was a monster, and he and Roy were were about to face off against it.

"Get out of here!" Roy shouted, taking a defensive stance as he glared at the beast. "Call the police, now!" He snapped when the other man remained frozen in place. In truth, Maes was unable to move, as he barely held back from wetting himself. Sweat began to build up under his glasses as he rose to his feet shakily.

Roy was sweating also. This was not something they had imagined. Ever.

As Maes rushed out the door, the glass gave with one final push, and shattered into a million little pieces. The sound of shattering glass froze them both as shards of it fell to the floor.

"Hello boys!" A haunting voice greeted them in a gleeful tone. "I could use a good young snack right about now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Roy shouted a battle cry before slashing at the beast as it transformed into a thin, elegant man. It grabbed the young man's wrist and gripped it tightly enough to induce pain and bruising. The violet eyes gleamed as his fingers press into Roy's flesh, until he was unable to maintain his hold on the knife. And then with a sudden sharp shift of its fingers, the Homunculus broke Roy's wrist with a sickening snap.

Roy cried out in furious pain as he pulled his right arm back. "Fuck, that hurts!" He snarled, wincing at the pain every movement sparked. "What the hell are you?!" He asked, backing towards the door.

It grinned widely. "I am called Envy by my siblings," It announced, bowing low and dramatically. "Be honored, for you shall become a part of me," It murmured in a tone colder than ice.

Roy picked up something against the doorframe and swung it madly with his left hand. Having been righthanded his whole life, it felt awkward to attack with his left, and he made a wider arc than intended.

The wooden rod was snatched from his hands and thrown against the wall with terrifying force. Plaster cracked and fell in chunks, and a plume of dust wafted from the crater carved into the wall.

Roy glared, feeling infuriated and indignant. "You bastard! What right do you have to come into my home and do this?!" His voice was accusing and spiked with disgust.

"I owe you worthless fodder no answers," Envy hissed, raising a clawed hand and grabbing Roy's throat in a lightning fast movement that startled him completely.

With his mind racing at warping speed, Roy clutched at the hot fingers crushing his trachea. He brought his left fist against the arm as hard as he could to shock the nerves into releasing him, but it failed and he only broke a few fngers. Both hands burned with aching, and he could barely manager to breathe.

Choking, he glared at the thing defiantly. The Homunculus chuckled. "I'm not going to choke you to death. But I do need you less defensive. It will make your soul weaker this way, but any strength is better than none." The voice turned from amusement to desire. "I can tell by your fiery spirit that your soul will be utterly delicious."

Confusion made the nineteen year old frown. Envy laughed gleefully. There was a sudden tightening of fingers and Roy could feel the edges of his vision turning black and blurry. Where was his brother? Maybe he had run out and was waiting for the police. Roy opened his lips barely, and in a hoarse whisper he called out, "Maes."

Maes had been stricken with shock at the doorway, his body refusing to move that whole time. He had been frozen as the panic overtook his heart, and now upon hearing his brother's weak cry, adrenaline spilled into his veins, and he jittered back to life.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" A pushknife landed in Envy's skull with a shlunk noise as it burrowed into the bone.

The fingers around Roy let up, and he fell to the floor, spluttering and gasping. He pressed his left hand against his throat, feeling deep impressions in his flesh. He tried to speak, but his vocal chords refused to work, so instead, he tried to stand.

Gasping at the sharp, sudden pain as he put weight on his ravaged wrist, he rose shakily, leaning on the wall as he took in deep breaths of air to cool his burning lungs. He felt light headed and weak.

Maes picked up Roy's knife and slashed the creature's neck. Blood splattered him as he did this. He didn't care. Maes was too busy feeling enraged about his brother to realize he was in danger. The thing pulled the knife from it's head and threw it away.

Envy sneered at Maes as his wounds healed themselves in arcs of bright energy.

The teen paused in mild surprise before slashing at him again. This time, instead of snapping a wrist, the monster grabebd the man's arm with its hand, and then the other, and pulled him close.

"Eager to be first?"

Maes' green eyes widened in fear as the thing pressed its forehead against his.

"Aren't you impatient?" It asked, a wide and horrible grin spreading across its face. Out of outrage and rebellion, Maes spat, landing a large glob of saliva in its mouth.

Envy recoiled in disgust. It spat on the floor and then glared at Maes. "Why you-!"

Roy had regained his footing by now and with a furious, pain laced yell, he tackled the thing from the side. "Go to hell!"

The three fell to the floor in a heap, and Maes jammed the knife into its chest. Then, he pushed Roy to his feet. "Go. You need a doctor," He insisted to his brother. But the other wasn't going to give up that easy. He shook his head, and offering his left hand, pulled Maes to his own feet.

"We get out of this together or not at all."

Maes took his brother's hand, as he was being pulled up Envy, twisted in a way no human could-no, SHOULD, and pressed its face against his. Roy screamed and kicked the thing, not letting go of the warm hand in his.

Envy cackled, lifting his face enough for Roy to see energy sparking around its lips, and those on the face of his only true family member. "NO!" He tried to grab its hair and yank it away, but his hands were too weak.

As the wind whipped up around the three, it seemed as if time slowed down.

Maes and Roy made eye contact and the pair knew, this was not something they could make it out of on their own. The green eyes holding the jet black ones conveyed one simple message; Goodbye.

Roy swallowed dryly. He couldn't imagine what was happening. This was a goodbye? No…NO. He was too stubborn to accept that this was the end of their road together. So he looked at the thing and decided to make a crazy offer.

"Let him go and take me instead."

The thing shrugged at him, and returned to pressing its lips against its prey's. Maes suddenly jolted, his body convulsing as though he were being electrocuted.

"MAES!" Roy screamed through his tender throat, his voice cracking as he tried to kick the thing that was killing his brother. A scaly long tail knocked him on the floor and he felt the impact against his skull.

As pain bloomed in yet a new place as he struggled to keep his wits about him. He found the strength to push himself back up to his feet and watch as the thing continued its murder. Maes was still convulsing the way his fingers twitched into a fist, and then went lax to reveal that he was fighting whatever horror he was undergoing.

"GET DOWN!" The order came from outside the window, and Roy let himself drop. The authority in the voice made him feel secure as the sound of a gun firing left his ears ringing.

There were several more explosive sounds, and he watched as the Homunculus' head was blasted multiple times in quick succession. He couldn't see who his savior was, but he was grateful, and owed them his life.

* * *

Riza pulled the trigger again and again. Her father had given her the go ahead, and she tore its brains out enough times to put it to rest for good, she thought.

It screamed, pulling away from the young man prematurely. Energy died on its lips, and arced around its head. She fired again and again.

The sound of sirens in the distance blared. Envy yelled indignantly once more before Riza's gun exploded again. The bullet hit it square in the back of the skull, and this time, there was no arcing energy. It simply began to fade into dust.

Riza nodded in relief at the sight. Finally, a victory against the beast. She apologized mentally to every soul that had ever fueled its existence, and then looked at the two men.

It wasn't until Riza saw the disgusting little green creature darting through the door that she realized it wasn't over yet. She tried to shoot it, but the damned creature was already rounding the corner out of sight. She darted for it. "Come back here you monster!" She yelled, searching desperately for it.

But the hall was empty. Where had it gone? Did the rest of it disolve already, or had it somehow escaped her?

"Riza!" Her father called. "Forget about it. In that state it won't last but a little while."

Feeling like she should be hunting for it, she took one last glance around the hall and kitchen. There was no trace it had ever existed, so maybe it had vanished for good.

She returned to the bedroom and looked at the two young men thay had just saved. She hoped that they had gotten there in time to save the one wearing glasses. Because if another person had died by that things' hands, she would never forgive herself.

"Are you alright?" Berthold asked the other boy.

The black eyed teen stared in shock at the duo, before struggling to crawl to his fallen brother.

"Maes?" He called in a terrified voice. The man on the floor made no reaction. Riza bit her lower lip as she approached.

"Is he your brother?" She asked in a soft voice.

He nodded at her, but his eyes remained on the face of the other. His left hand rested on the chest of the one named Maes. "Maes, hey! Wake up you moron!" He shouted in fearful desperation.

Berthold knelt down and felt Maes' throat. "He's not breathing." Without a moment of hesitation, he leaned in to perform CPR.

The other boy grasped at him, a darkness in his eyes as he shouted loudly, "Don't hurt him!" The image of that creature pressing its lips against his brothers flashed in his mind and sparked panic.

Riza gently pulled his hand from her father. The older man began to try and get the poor victim to breathe once again.

"He's trying to help your brother," Riza said as encouragingly as she could. "He means no harm. That homunculus is dead," She assured him.

He looked into her eyes and hesitantly nodded, his entire body was shaking. He was in shock, and unabel to comprehend what had just happened.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, what's your name?" She asked the teen.

"Roy Mustang. Is my brother going to survive?"


	6. Chapter 6

Roy remembered the first time that he and Maes had met, in the home of a couple they begrudgingly would learn to call Mom and Dad. The house was small and cramped, but it was also clean and warm. He even remembered how the couple would always at the boys hopefully.

Roy looked at the social worker who dropped him off questioningly. At age seven, he had already been to three homes briefly. None of them had worked out, so here he was in a new one that he figured would be another failure. Was it him, he wondered? He didn't know for sure, but he did know that couples who took in orphans typically didn't like him.

There was another orphan already there. He was a little taller than Roy, with green eyes and a pair of glasses that were perched precariously on his nose.

The two looked at each other curiously. "Hi!" The green eyed stranger suddenly greeted. "I'm Maes Hughes, and I've been here since this morning. We're going to be brothers! What's your name?"

Roy glared back, a little annoyed by the increasing volume of the other child's voice. It was full of hope and energy. 'Doesn't he know we're unwanted? Foster homes don't last.'

Or so he thought.

Maes grinned at him, impatiently waiting for a response. "Don't be afraid. I won't laugh." The social worker woman was about to answer when Roy abruptly stepped forward. He closed the gap between himself and Maes.

"Roy Mustang!" He spat, looking up into the other boy's face. "You can laugh all you want! I don't care."

Maes looked at him and chuckled. Without warning, he pulled Roy into a huge bear hug. "Glad to meet you!" He shouted into the other boy's ear as he crushed the air out of his lungs.

Roy squirmed like a little worm, completely unsure of what was happening. Who was this idiot squeezing him to death? He finally pulled a hand free and punched Maes in the face. The other boy relented, giving Roy a chance to breathe. The green eyes looking into his black ones were full of shock and confusion.

"Roy!" The social worker scolded him.

"It's ok," Maes said, tenderly fingering the red mark on his cheek. Suddenly, he grinned. "He just doesn't know me yet."

Roy blinked. Where were the frightened tears? The incoherent whines? Was this kid for real? He looked at his fellow orphan. "Why are you smiling?"

"Cause now I have a home and a brother," Maes beamed at him.

Roy hadn't known it then, but the pair would soon learn to get along and in no time, they would be getting into fights, defending each other. Sometimes, they lied for each one another, or played ridiculous pranks together just for the fun of it. In a matter of months, no one could tell they weren't blood related.

* * *

Roy sat in the back of an ambulance watching as the paramedic attended to Maes. The man kept an eye on the IV drip and watched for [any] signs of waking up. He caught Roy looking at him. "How's your wrist?"

Roy shrugged, they'd given him something for the pain, and he couldn't even feel his right hand by then. Nevermind him, he was worried about Maes. "I'm fine. I just want to know if he's ok."

The man nodded. "I know, I think the best thing you can do right now is get some rest, because he is going to need you when he wakes up."

"IF he wakes up," Roy muttered in despair.

"Hey, I think you should know that this doesn't look as bad as I originally expected. He may have some trauma and a concussion, but other than that, I think he'll survive," The paramedic said in an encouraging tone.

Roy nodded, hoping the man was right. He didn't think he could handle losing Maes. Not that he was the dependant upon his brother, but, Maes knew him in a way no one else could ever known him.

"Are you a praying person?"

Roy shook his head. "No."

The paramedic grew quiet as he continued to watch Maes while the truck hurried for the hospital.

When they arrived, the pair were put into a room with separate beds. Roy sat up, watching his brother sleep until the nurse came in and added something to his IV. As she left the room, he was already feeling drowsy, despite his desire to watch over his only family.

Soon, he was out cold, dreaming about the horror that is the Homunculus that had attacked them.

* * *

When the ambulance and police arrived, Berthold told Roy what to say to keep from getting locked up for being crazy. "Tell them that you were attacked by a robber. He attempted to choke you and he nearly succeeded with your brother. Don't mention wounds that heal instantly, transformations, or the two of us. We were never here. We'll keep an eye out in case it is still alive and comes after the two of you, I promise."

Roy had nodded before the strange pair climbed out the window. The father went first, but Riza paused halfway out the window, looking at him. "I'm sorry this happened," She said sincerely.

"Thank you." Roy replied. "Without you, my brother and I would be dead for sure. At least he has a chance."

Her brown eyes wavered as she vanished into the night.

She followed her father home as they took quiet, dark streets. When they arrived at home, she went to her room alone. Tired and feeling like somethng was missing, she changed into her pajamas and sat down to read. Reading always helped clear her mind.

Any kind of book that was completely the opposite of her real life always helped ease her tension. Tonight, she was working her way through a romantic story, about two aristocrats betrothed to each other and vowing they will only marry for love. So far it was intriguing, but more than that, it was a distraction.

Now as she felt her eyelids begin to droop, she allowed herself to slip off to sleep on her bed. She closed the book moments before it slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. The little thud failed to rouse her.

At some point in the hours before dawn, her father checked in on her. He found her sprawled on her bed covered in a thick fleece blanket. He smiled sadly as he closed the door. "I wish so much that you could live a normal life Riza, but neither of us has the right to rest when there are so many monsters out there," He murmured as he walked down the halls to his own bedroom.

He doubted there was any danger, with the sun rising soon there would be no need to worry about a sneak attack. Besides, the dogs would alert them to any trouble, as would the alarm systems.

Their house was a haven for the Homunculi hunters. Though he and his daughter were the only two he knew of, he hoped that somewhere out there others were also keeping up the good work of protecting the world.

Berthold had to wonder how there were so many of the damned creatures out there in the first place. Recently, it seemed as if more and more were propagating from thin air. Every time he checked the news or hospital morgue reports, there always seemed to be an overwhelming amount of Homunculi victims.

Beginning to fear that the things were flooding the populace, he decided it was time to start getting more aggressive with the beasts. For him, that meant letting someone else in on the secrets. He needed another young warrior to help carry the burden. Besides, his daughter could not fight them alone.

What about that boy from tonight? Berthold took time to think about it. He already knew there were monsters, and he would surely want to enact revenge upon them. But, was it right to use the boy's anger to gain another ally? Would he create a bigger problem rather than ease the burden of the father/daughter team?

Maybe it would be worth a shot to ask him if he wanted to do it. Or at least, see if he had any desire to do so. The two brothers HAD managed to hold their own against it for a considerable amount of time. Few humans lasted more than a few seconds against those things.

Berthold decided that he would wait for a few days and then offer the brothers, if both survived, a chance to help prevent others from sharing that same horror.

* * *

At the time when it all seemed over, no one noticed a tiny green creature scurrying through the shadows past the police and EMTs. No one paid any attention to the desparate Homunculus called Envy.

It found a shadowed corner and hid. "Damn humans. Those hunters will pay, and so will those defiant brothers. I'll take all their souls and then I'll consume as many humans as I want! Then they won't look down on me. I will destroy them all!" It promised itself. It wanted nothing more than to get revenge on those foolish humans who thought they could kill it.

Envy wasn't about to let them claim victory. It would find a way to exact vengeance on them all.


End file.
